A Nice Vacation on Virdi
by Skadadle
Summary: The TARDIS redirects the Doctor's plans once again and lands in a beautiful meadow surrounded by vast mountains. When the Doctor and Rose go out to explore, Rose is kidnapped and the Doctor realizes that this is Virdi, a planet filled with a savage race called the Virdians! Can The Doctor rescue Rose before the Virdians sacrifice her to their goddess, Virtia? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we going again?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure," the Doctor answered. "The TARDIS just took over. I have no control over where we land. Let's see where she takes us."

The TARDIS landed with a thud. "We're here," said the Doctor as he walked towards the door. When it opened, a rush of cold air sent a shiver down Rose's spine. Outside, the world was covered with a thin layer of fresh snow, giving the illusion that the land had been lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar. The Doctor smiled at the sight of it and looked back at Rose, his eyes full of excitement. "Let's go!" he urged. Rose grabbed her jacket and walked out into the snow, the Doctor at her side.

The pair looked around to see a few leafless trees, surrounded by a ring of great mountains. The TARDIS seemed to have landed in a meadow in the center of the ring. The only signs of life were the trees. Something didn't seem quite right about that, but The Doctor ignored the feeling. 'Probably just nerves at not knowing where we are' he thought.

Rose spread her arms and spun around once as a few snowflakes began to fall, sprinkling her hair with the white dots. She tilted her face to the sky and closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air. The Doctor looked at her and smiled. She looked quite pretty with the snow in her hair. She lowered her face again. "Come on. Let's explore," she said cheerily. The Doctor nodded and started to walk towards one of the surrounding mountains. He stumbled over an untied shoelace and stopped to tie it, Rose right behind him.  
Suddenly, he heard Rose gasp. The Doctor looked up and saw that she was gone. "Rose!" he called. "Rose!" He saw footprints in the snow leading away from where she had been standing and began to follow them. As he was running along beside the footprints, calling Rose's name, he realized why this place didn't seem right. They were on Virdi, a planet that looked beautiful, but was home to a savage race called the Virdians. They would use their planet's beauty and abundance to lure passing space travelers in, and then capture them to sacrifice to their goddess, Virtia.

The Doctor dodged a tree and kept running. When he looked down at the footprints again, he realized he had lost them! He doubled back, but it seemed that the footprints had just, stopped. The Doctor stopped to Virdians didn't have wings, so if Rose had been captured she couldn't be in the air. They didn't jump or climb either, so she couldn't be in a tree. The only thing the Virdians did other than sacrifice things and the processes necessary for life was burrow, and there weren't any holes in the ground, so where could they have taken her? No other races dared to live on this savage planet, so only the Virdians would have been here to take her.

A deep, booming laugh echoed through the air. "Doctor," a voice said. "We've been expecting you."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've started co-writing this story with Panda Puffin, one of my best friends in real life. We hope you enjoy it, and reviews are always welcome! Also, I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters, but I do own the Virdians and the Trafferi.

The Doctor looked around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice. The wind picked up and blew around him fiercely. A circular dent formed in the snow in front of him. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized that an invisible ship was landing. Color began to form on the ship, bringing it into vision. It was small, dome-shaped, and covered in black and red paint. Part of the rounded wall began to open slowly, revealing a tall, thin…tree.

The Doctor came a bit closer and looked around in the hallways behind the tree. There was no one inside the ship that he could see, so he began to study the tree. It was a young maple, probably about 5 years old. There was nothing remarkable about it, save for the fact that it was in the doorway of a spaceship. The Doctor shrugged to himself and walked into the ship. Maybe Rose was there. He might as well explore, take the chance. "Doctor!" The voice exclaimed. It seemed to be coming from behind him. The Doctor whirled around, tensing as he prepared to face someone, or something for that matter. The tree seemed to have gotten a bit closer, but there was nothing else there otherwise. "Where are you? Show yourself!" The Doctor demanded, anger piercing his voice. He could have threatened them, told them he was missing his friend. If they really did know him, they would know how deeply he cared about them. Know that he would do almost anything to get them back, safe and sound, but decided that it would be best mentioned later.

The voice gasped a bit. "You really don't see me?" it asked. Then it mumbled something about being too early in someone's time stream; it probably meant the Doctor's. The Doctor noticed that the tree was beginning to move. Its branches went to one side or the other of the trunk and bunched together. Its bark began to soften, changing color from the light brown to a tan, and the upper piece of the trunk formed something that vaguely resembled a face. A mess of dirty blond hair formed on the top of the trunk, and eventually the tree had transformed into a human man in a business suit. "Ah, a shape shifter, are we?" the Doctor asked. The man nodded, looking pleased with himself, but something else glimmered in his eyes as well.

"I am Drason, leader of the race of the Trafferi. My people need your help. We are being attacked."

"Well, I'm a bit busy finding my friend, but what's attacking you?"

Drason looked at his black, freshly polished shoes. "I have no right to ask this of you, sir, and will be eternally in your debt if you help my people."

The Doctor was getting a bit impatient. He should be finding Rose, but if this Traffery needed his help, he should at least listen to what he had to say. And he wasn't one to ignore a race in need. "What is it?"

Drason looked up again, his brown eyes sad. "The Daleks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Daleks, the Doctor, Rose, or the Tardis, but I created the Trafferi (singular= Traffery), Virdi, the Virdians, and Virtia! No stealing! Ha, just kidding. I trust you guys, but still, no stealing.**

The Doctor's eyes widened once again. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder! He had a sense of understanding for Drason though. The Daleks were definitely creatures to be feared, no matter how much the Doctor hated to admit it.

"They always survive," he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes for a few seconds before looking up . "How do they always survive?" He eyed Drason warily to be sure the Traffery was serious. Drason's intense brown eyes started back at the Doctor, proving the truth of his words.

"How long can you hold out?" the Doctor asked, thinking of Rose. She would only have until sunset, which was when the goddess of Virdi, Virtia, was rumored to come out to feast. The Virdians would have Rose chained to a rock or tree or something to be sure she couldn't escape.

"About three days. Most of the Trafferi are dead or imprisoned, and we can no longer fight back."  
Well, that blew any plans of rescuing Rose first and then saving the Trafferi, because it would take forever to find her, especially with all this on his mind. It was hopeless.

The Doctor looked around. His ran his fingers through his slightly reddish brown hair and sighed. "My friend was captured by Virdians. She needs me, and she only has until sunset. Will you help me find her? After sunset, with or without my friend, I will go with you and help your people."

Drason nodded, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "That sounds fair enough."

"Thank you. I would just never forgive myself if I didn't even try to save her." The Doctor couldn't help thinking, "And neither would Jackie."

"Then let's get going."

**AN: I know, really short, boring chapter, but I had a bit of writer's block. Also, I wrote this in bed one night in under an hour, and just felt that it was a good place to stop. Reviews are always welcome, whether they're compliments or not. I need all the help I can get.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know I haven't posted in a REALLY REALLY long time, and I'm SO SUPER SORRY! I've had a serious case of writer's block, but I'm going to try my best to get a new chapter at least sent to my colleague Panda Puffin within two weeks. At the very latest, the new chapter will be posted by April 21st. Hopefully, at least. Thanks for not giving up on me!

-Skadadle


End file.
